This proposal requests funds to continue support for the Eleventh and Twelfth Conferences on Empirical Research in Black Psychology. The continuing need for empirical psychological study of the human condition in Black communities is a prominent concern among Black scholars. Of increased concern is the small number of Black psychologists in the profession and an even fewer number supported to engage in basic empirical research. These conferences have become a major impetus in the professional socialization of research psychologists. It has been a vehicle of social support for Black psychologists in research. The professional network developed over the years, plus the dissemination of monographs and published books, has become a source of motivation to graduate student research. The continued support of these conferences will provide a necessary forum for the research of Black psychologists and sustain the presence of role models in the field.